


THE BODYGUARD

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	THE BODYGUARD

The Bodyguard  
by乔十七

1  
“说你爱我。”  
“……”  
“说你要我。”  
“……”  
“说你永远不离开我。”  
“……”  
“啧，你是哑巴么？”  
“是的。”  
“林！在！范！”  
“好好背歌词。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你不是我经纪人好吗？”  
“好的。”

 

2  
演唱会结束后林在范已经把场馆翻了个遍，问遍所有的保安和手下，得到的回答如出一辙：王嘉尔谢幕走到后台就没再见过了。  
该死的！林在范愠怒，只是移开视线一会儿，小祖宗又整幺蛾子了！  
“老大，现在怎么办？”步话机里传来手下Tim的询问。  
“挖地三尺都要给我把人找出来！”林在范按掉无线通话，拿出手机继续打王嘉尔电话，还是和半个小时之前一样，唱不到半首铃声就被挂断，他握着手机走到场馆外，手机屏幕暗下去。冬日凛冽的风刮在脸上，裹挟零星的雪花。  
终于下雪了。

手机忽然震动起来，来电却不是林在范挂心的人。  
“老大。”还是Tim，“Tom刚刚从酒店的监控录像里看到了他，从大堂进了电梯。”他犹豫了一下，“老大，你知道的，W&S为了保护隐私，只有大堂有监控。”  
“保持监控，我去找他。”林在范挂断电话，从门口的一名手下Ben手里接过大衣，“人不在这里，让大家集合，马上回W&S，你们在楼下守好了。”  
“老大你呢？”  
林在范向Ben摊开手：“你的摩托车钥匙给我，我现在就回去找他。”  
“老大，你小心点开。”Ben不情愿地交出车钥匙，“我那是古董车。”  
“要你话多！”林在范眼神能杀人。

 

3  
摩托车的好处是穿梭整个城市不用受堵车的困扰。  
林在范恨不得能飞起来，好让他尽快确认王嘉尔没事，而王嘉尔这个三个字念在他嘴边无限苦涩。那是大众偶像，是有着一副性感烟嗓的歌手，是某位高高在上的王姓政要的小儿子，更是十天前跟他告白的小祖宗。  
林在范记得那个晚上，灿烂的星辰都坠落在王嘉尔的眼睛里，还未卸妆的精致眉眼，在摒退左右的露台，低声说着动听的情话。直白而大胆的告白，跟他骨子里的不凡很是匹配。  
为了职业操守，林在范自然当场拒绝。两人的关系降到冰点，其实以前也没热络过。  
或许以前王嘉尔还会若有似无地用歌词试探林在范，但那个晚上之后，照旧的歌词试探之后总是用“你不是我经纪人”之类的话结束对话。

W&S酒店内空调打得很高，从大堂到电梯这一段距离，让林在范很快暖起来，他脱掉大衣，露出一身考究的黑色西装。  
“老大，我们还堵在路上，连环追尾。”Tim通过无线步话机汇报。  
“我知道了。”电梯在38层叮地一声打开门，林在范快步走出去。  
取卡开门，王嘉尔的房间里一片漆黑，林在范背手轻轻关上门。柔软的地毯让脚步声全部隐匿起来，空调风吹得暖意融融。璀璨的夜景在窗外闪耀，照进来的月光落在光洁赤裸的背上，凹陷的脊柱线，精致的蝴蝶骨快要融化在夜色中，一头耀眼金发的王嘉尔把被子抱成一团，呼吸平缓。  
林在范站在床边看了一会儿，最终叹气，他伸手想给王嘉尔拉好被子，刚好王嘉尔翻过身来面朝他，明亮的大眼睛盯着他，一点睡意都没有。  
“你数过今天晚上打了多少个电话吗？”王嘉尔并不想解释他闹出的故意失踪。  
“我给你打了十个，都被你挂断了。”林在范收回手，插进裤子口袋。  
“十天了……”和刚刚的问题一样没头没尾的，“你为什么不再打一个？”  
“……”  
“你再打一个，我就不挂断了……”林在范不回答让王嘉尔看起来像是在自言自语。  
林在范躲开王嘉尔的视线，扭头转身离开。

 

4  
想走，其实走不了。  
脚步一点也不果决，换来王嘉尔赤脚站在地毯上从背后双手抱紧林在范。  
“不准走。”因为哽咽，王嘉尔嗓音听上去更沙哑了，“你不讨厌我对吗？”  
“嗯。”  
王嘉尔的下巴搁在林在范左肩：“你喜欢我。”林在范熟悉无比的香水味一点点扩散开来，“林在范，你喜欢我。”  
林在范侧头用眼角的余光去看，然后又扭回去：“你说了，不准我走。”  
环抱的双臂微微松开一点，左肩上的压力消失，双臂又一次抱紧，王嘉尔换到林在范右边，烦人的步话机戴着林在范右耳上。没有这个就好了，不是雇主和保镖的关系，是不是两个人可以更近一点？王嘉尔忿忿张嘴咬住连接线，把步话机扯下来。  
“我不要你了。”王嘉尔再度开口，痛击心脏的伤心变成话语，“林在范，我不要你了。我不要你当我的保镖，我不要再见到你。”  
“……”  
“林在范，我讨厌你。”

松开双臂，王嘉尔选择放弃。巡演最后的一天，最后的放手一搏，他买通了保安闹出失踪来试探林在范，而现在他选择认输。  
不该迷恋林在范目光里若有似无的深沉，那并不是爱情；不该迷恋林在范给予的一点点关心，那并不是爱情；不该迷恋林在范无意识的宠溺，那并不是爱情……  
他只是林在范的任务、雇主，本就不应该倾注感情。

 

5  
忽然，王嘉尔的手腕被用力攥紧，温暖有力的手拽住他直接带往林在范怀里，强势的吻覆到嘴唇上，迷乱的气息与荷尔蒙的爆发让他差点忘记呼吸。唇齿相磕，让这个吻除了征服还添上一笔血腥气。  
王嘉尔在喘气的间隙听见林在范说：“不准。”他抱住林在范的脖子用力回应这个吻。  
慢慢抚摸过迷人的腰线，林在范的左手停留在王嘉尔腰后，摸到性感的腰窝，施加力度让两人的下身紧贴，只穿一条内裤的王嘉尔透过薄薄的料子清楚感受到林在范某个部位正在膨胀发烫。  
林在范放过吻得发红的嘴唇，恶意地蹭蹭两人的下体，一双狭长的凤眼翻腾着欲望：“你是我的，不准离开我，不准讨厌我。”王嘉尔去扯他的领带，直直地把人拽到床上。  
失而复得的喜悦让王嘉尔化被动为主动，两人相互争夺拥吻的主导权，互相争夺上风的翻滚让床单发皱，林在范身上的衣服被一件一件扔下床。两人坦诚相见，王嘉尔盯着对方的尺寸腾得脸红了。  
身为保镖的职业素养自然不会放过任何一个破绽，林在范翻身把王嘉尔压在身下，对着无法动弹的“弱者”为所欲为。吻从耳垂开始，舌尖从耳侧辗转到锁骨再度往下，直击左边凸起的乳头，从未被情色舔舐的乳尖传来电流般的刺激，用力的吮吸让乳头发红肿胀。另一边也不能冷落了，常年持枪的手指指腹有薄薄的茧层，一番旋转拨弄，乳尖挺立在那里随着呼吸起伏等待采衔。  
林在范放开左边的乳头轻轻咬住右边的，王嘉尔呼吸加重：“你混蛋……”他奋力从齿缝里挤出话来，“先是拒绝我……然后这样对我……”  
林在范又去吻王嘉尔的唇，直到身下人的不甘化成盈盈泪光，他吻了吻璀璨的眼睛：“嘉尔，我爱你。”他抱住王嘉尔的腰，把他翻个身，抬高臀部，露出没有人探寻过的穴口，一手握住王嘉尔勃起的欲望套弄起来，黏腻的分泌物涂满掌心，他把这些一点一点擦到穴口，然后探入手指进行扩张。从艰难挤入一根手指到三根手指，维续着前端将射未射，后端空虚难耐。  
“嘉尔，我要你。我要操你。”林在范抽出手指。  
“别废话，”王嘉尔趴在床上被林在范撩拨得双腿发抖、双眼迷离，“快点给我。”话音落下，炙热的柱体插入紧致的甬道被身体诚实的反应缠紧。  
林在范拍拍王嘉尔屁股让他放松，然后退出去一点再度深入，等不及完全没入就开始弓着腰操弄起来，一下比一下深入，迫使身下的人发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“啊……”伴随着抽插，林在范的左手还在套弄刺激着王嘉尔的前端，双重快感袭来让王嘉尔说不出完整的话，“呜……林……在……范……”  
“嗯？你要说什么？”林在范继续重重挺腰撞击，每一下深入打在臀部、囊袋紧贴，渐渐发出淫靡的水声，像催情剂一般让他更加卖力想听到更多更响亮的声音。  
“我……啊……讨……讨厌……你……啊……”  
“你是讨厌我这样吗？”林在范猛然抽身离开，被操弄得发红的小穴一张一合迫切等待进入。  
“呜……”眼泪和汗水混在一起，王嘉尔抓着枕头，指节发白，“给我……我要……”  
“要什么？”  
“要你操我……”  
“不是讨厌我吗？”  
“喜欢……”王嘉尔低声啜泣，“我喜欢你……”  
林在范再度用力插入：“有多喜欢？”他握着王嘉尔的腰调整抽插的角度，“叫给我听。”  
“啊……哈……”下身被占有、填满带来的满足感让王嘉尔叹息，“嗯……啊……”  
“这里……怎么样呢？”林在范挺身，刚好碰到王嘉尔体内凸起的一点，换来身下人失控的叫声，“多叫一点，我喜欢你的声音，无论是在台上，还是在床上……”  
猛烈的刺激让大脑迟钝，伴随着欢爱的节奏，一声声呻吟环绕在暧昧的房间。“我……爱……你……”在不断占据思考的快感中，王嘉尔射出白浊。  
“你是我的……”林在范没有停下的意思，“从现在起……你逃不掉了……”

我给过你远离我的机会，你却选择继续靠近我。  
那就不能分开了。

“我永远不离开你。”


End file.
